A Chance
by DivergentInABox
Summary: Starts off at the Rankings. The war doesn't happen. Tris and Tobias get to live happily ever after. Right? Read and find out! I have taken down the ch 2-9, because I am re-writing them. So patience please.
1. Chapter 1 The Cermony

Chapter 1 -A Chance

**Okay, so I have decided to take down all of the chapters, and start re-posting them, re-written. I know it isn't the most efficient way, but it works for me. Like it said in the description, new chapters will hopefully be coming out in the beginning of May! So if you are waiting for chapter 11, then be patient!**

**If you are not waiting for Chapter 11, then hello! This is my first fanfiction, so please, no hate! I love the Divergent Series, and I hope you enjoy my fanfiction! Constructive criticism is greatly appriciated, along with reviews :). Enjoy! -Taylor**

First? I ranked first! I quickly search the board. Uriah, Christina, Will, I find each of there names on the list. Peter? I search and find his to, but not Molly's or Drew's. Not surprising,I think to my self. I turn to my left and pull Christina into a tight embrace.

"First! Tris, oh my goodness! That's a-maz-ing!" She exclaims pulling out from our hug. I know my face is red from blushing.

"Thanks," is all I can mange to say back. My mind goes to Tobias. I turn around and look for him in the line of trainers and other Dauntless official

My eyes spot him, standing next to Eric, he was already staring at me. When I look at him, he looks embarrassed because I caught him staring at me. He gives me a look that says,'Can I hug you?' I think screw it. I run up to him, hitting a few people on the way, then throw my arms around his neck and kiss him full on the lips. I unwrap my arms from Tobias's neck, and turn to look at a very shocked Eric. Tobias turns to look as well.

"Is there a problem?" he asks with slight sarcasm. I laugh and Tobias turns to smile at me. Eric turns around and leaves. Again I laugh, and this time Tobias joins me, his arms still around my waist. I wriggle from his grasp, walk to his side, and lace my fingers with his. I notice Eric wasn't the only one looking. A few of the people that were stirring and standing in that back are looking surprised as well. I'm still smiling as Christina walks up, her hand grasping Will's.

"I turn around and your gone making out with Four, what the hell," she punches my shoulder lightly," why didn't you tell me? I thought I was your friend?" she says with a fake pout.

Before I an answer Tobias says,"we thought if we told people they would think Tris's ranking was over favoritism, which it wasn't. Trust me it wasn't my plan to tell everyone right now," he looks at me.

"I'm sorry," I apologize.

"Its alright, they were to find out soon enough," he squeezes my hand.

"I understand, I'm happy for your Tris, but I wouldn't have thought that." Christina smiles at me, Will nodding at me with agreement.

"Omg Tris, now we can go on double dates!" I groan and look up at Tobias who is just laughing.

"It'll be fun!" Christina shouts

"Whatever," I mumble.

Uriah walks up to where we are all standing. "Hey are you gu..." he looks down at mine and Tobias's hands and he looks shocked.

He smiles and says "Woah, Tris! You seduced the instructor! Nice!" I blush and look away. Chris punches him for me.

"Ouch, you can pack a punch, anyway, would you like to come to my brothers house for a party?" He asks while rubbing his shoulder.

Chris and Will simultaneously say "Yes".

I glance at Tobias who just shrugs his shoulders. "Sure, what time?" I ask.

"Half an hour" he answers. I nod my head to him and he walks away.

"Well I need to get ready" Christina says pulling Will's hand towards the initiates dorm.

"Congrats again Tris," Will days before he leaves with Chris. I turn to Tobais

"I need to get ready too, I'll meet you Uriah's?"  
"Sure" he replies, he bends down and gives me a quick, but sweet, kiss. "See you soon" he says before I walk away.


	2. Chapter 2 Time to Party

Chapter 2 -A Chance

I walked back to the initiate's room. I would be moving tomorrow. In the morning the transfer initiates are supposed to go to an office in the pit to get our room assignments. I really hope I am next to Christian, or Tobias, that would be nice. I walk into the room distracted, and nearly run into Chris.

"Sorry," We both say. "Where's Four?" Chris asks winking.

"He is going to meet me there," I reply.

"I still can't believe it" she says as she follows me over to my bed where I start to pull out the outfit I'm going to wear.

"That's why you have been so happy lately," she says positively, nudging me with her elbow. I can't help but laugh.

"I guess so," I say as I put on my dress, which goes to the middle of my knees, and has slits in the sleeves so they are open. I then apply eyeliner and mascara.

"Ready?" She asks while I rub some pink lip gloss on my lips. I turn around noticing Will standing next to Chris.

''You two go ahead, I am going to go to the restroom. I will meet you there." Chris nods at me and skips out the door with Will. I turn towards the bathroom and use it quickly.

When I walk out I slam right into somebody. I look up "Sorr–" I start to say. Then I look up, right into the eyes of Peter.

"Well looky-here, it's the Stiff. On your way to meet your boyfriend?" He growls with a menacing smile. I try to push past him, but he puts his arm in my way.

"Excuse me" I mumble.

"You're not excused, so just listen to me. You may have ranked first, but it doesn't mean you're better than me. If I were you, I'd watch my back."

I give him a death look and push past him. He tries to trip me; I fall but catch myself before I hit the ground. I don't even bother to look back, because I already know there is a smirk on his face. I lift my head up and walk out the door.

I quickly find Uriah's room; it is only the next hall over. I'm there before I know it, not even noticing how fast I was walking. Tobias is standing next to Uriah's door. He spots me and smiles, I smile back.

"What took so long?" He asks as we walk into Uriah's apartment.

I debate on telling him or not. I decide I will. "Peter," is all I have to say.

He pulls me into his side. "Don't worry. I won't let him hurt you." He bends down to kiss me. I kiss back. I realize we had moved into the party, and were now sitting on a small couch.

I pull away, "Thanks," I tell him, snuggling to his side.

I stand up, "I'm thirsty, let's get a drink," I reach my hand out to him, and he grabs it and pulls himself up.

"Alright," he replies.

We walk to the kitchen in the back corner of his apartment. Uriah is in there when we walk in, "Want a beer?" he asks gesturing to his own.

"Sure," Tobias says.

"Tris?" Tobias says and looks down at me.

"Um, I guess," I reply. I have never had one before, in Abnegation no one ever drank. It was considered a pleasure. Uriah pulls two bottles out of the fridge and pops off the caps with a bottle opener.

"Here," he hands us each one. I watch Tobias take a sip before I take a drink myself. He looks at me, and I take a tiny sip. It burns while it goes down my throat, but I like the taste, so I take another small sip.

I tap on Tobias's shoulder interrupting his conversation with Uriah's older brother, Zeke.  
He turns around, "I'm going to go find Christina," I tell him.

He replies with a nod and a smile.

I walk back out into the living room where people are now dancing and find Chris right away dancing with Will holding a beer in here hand. I walk over to her, "Hey" I have to shout over the loud music.

"Hey Tris, whoa! You're drinking?" She says, acknowledging my beer, while taking a drink from her own.

"Yeah," I answer, "I like it." Will laughs at me and I give him a playful glare.

"You want to go get our room assignment tomorrow?" I ask, trying to start a conversation.

Will says "Sure!" and Chris replies with a nod. "I'll meet you guys at the Chasm at 10."

"Cool, now go get Four, and come dance" Chris says while dancing herself. I can tell she is getting a little drunk by the way she is slurring her words. I start to go a little easier on my beer, noticing it is now almost gone.

I start to make my way to the kitchen. When I get there I see Tobias still talking to Zeke. He is laughing and talking a little loud. Oh please don't let him be drunk too. I walk over to him.

"Hey," I say to him quietly. I notice he has three beers next to him, uh-oh.

"Hey Babe," Okay, he's drunk. He pulls me into his side a little too rough.

"Hey," I say with my 'okay this is getting weird' voice.

"What's up?" he says, again to loudly.

"Yeah, what's up Stiff?" Zeke says. Oh god, they are both drunk.

"Nothing," Tobias laughs obnoxiously.

"I remember you, you know in Abnegation." Oh god. He really needs to leave. I look around to make sure no one was listening.

Zeke wasn't paying attention; he was just starting at some girls in the living room.

"You know, when I was still Tobias." Okay that's it we are leaving.

"You're drunk," I tell him.

"What? No I'm not." I start dragging him out of the kitchen and he stumbles over his own feet. I continue dragging him. I spot Will, who looks sober enough. I walk towards him.

"Hey Tris," he says smiling at me and then looking at drunk Tobias. He just laughs.

"Yeah, he is a little drunk, tell Uriah and Chris we left. Speaking of Chris, where is she?" I ask looking around for her.

"In the bathroom," he replies pointing towards the bathroom back by the kitchen.

"Alrighty then, well goodbye," I tell him, waving as I start to walk away.

"Goodbye, see you tomorrow," he shouts to me.

I lead Tobias to the door, and start to walk to his apartment. I've only been there once, so I hope I can find my way. I walk down the halls, trying to remember how to get there. I come to the door that I think is his. Crap! I need a key. I turn to Tobias who is just staring around. I reach into his pockets and look for the keys.

"Hey! I have a girlfriend!"

I giggle, I'm glad I can trust him when he's drunk. I find his key and pull it out of his pocket and place it in the key hole. It fits. I open the door, and I drag him into his room. I sit him on his bed in the corner and turn around to walk to his kitchen to get him a glass of water and some pain killers for when he wakes up tomorrow.

When I come back he isn't sitting on his bed anymore, but in the bathroom throwing up. I set down the water and pills on a small table next his bed and walk over to him.

"You alright?" I ask leaning against the door frame. He stands up brushes himself off and goes to the sink to wash his face and wash his mouth out.

"Yeah" he replies in a slur. "What happened?"

"When? Where you mentioned that you were in Abnegation, or referred to yourself as Tobias?" I ask him sternly.  
"I did what," he asks, surprised.

"Yup" I tell him. He walks over to me and pulls me into his chest.

"Thank you," he whispers into my hair.

"You're welcome, I know if I was drunk you would help me." He pulls me out arm's length and leans in to kiss me, but I turn my head away.

"What?" He asks with hurt in his voice.  
I laugh and reply, "Your breath still smells like alcohol, and you just threw up."

I reach up and kiss him on the cheek. He pulls me back into him, laughs, and kisses the top of my head. He lets go of me and walks over to his dresser and pulls out some pajama pants.

He looks over at me, "turn around," he said making a twirling motion with his finger.

I giggle and turn around.

"Okay," he says.

I turn to face him. He is lying down on his bed. I walk over and sit at the end of his bed. He sits up next to me and wraps his arms around me. I lay my head o his bare chest.

I look at my watch. Crap! It's already 2:30 am. I pull away from Tobias and look up at him.

"As much as I would love to stay, I need to go, I told Chris and Will I would meet them to go get our room assignments tomorrow, I'm sorry." I say hurriedly.

"I give him a quick kiss on the lips not carrying about what I said earlier." I stand up and start to walk away when he grabs my hand.

"Wait," he says. He stands up comes over to me, cups my face in his hands and kisses me passionately. I wrap my arms around his neck, getting lost in in him. I run my hand down his chest. He moves his arms from my face and runs then down to my hips.

I pull away, not really wanting to, but I needed to go.

"I really need to go," I say not really wanting to leave.

"Alright," he says, sounding disappointed. I give him a quick hug, another peck on the lips, and turn and walk out the door.


	3. Chapter 3 A New Start

Chapter 3-A Chance

I wake up the next morning to Christina shaking me. "Get up," she shouts.

I turn over on my side facing away from her.

"Fine," I hear her say, walking away.

I'm just about to fall back to sleep when, "AHHH," I scream feeling a cold water soak my body.

"CHRISTINA," I shout getting out of bed. She is at the mirror putting on some make up.

"What," she says with an open mouth because she is putting on mascara. After she is done with the mascara, she puts it back in the tube, walks over to her bed and puts it away.

"What do you mean 'what'? Oh just never mind, I'm going to take a shower," I say. I grab some dark blue jeans I got the other day, and a dark purple t-shirt. I then make my way over to the bathroom.

"Hurry up!" I hear Chris shout after me.

I take a shower and then get dressed. I walk back out to find Christina patiently waiting on her bed and Will next to her holding her hand. They are talking, so I just walk over and turn to the mirror to put on some mascara. I stop first. I look at myself in the mirror. My hair has gotten a lot longer since I came here. I can see my tattoos poking out from my shirt. I notice how much I have changed from the small Abnegation Beatrice, to the first jumper, first ranking, Dauntless Tris.

I shake away the thought of my old self, I think of my family too much, then I miss them. 'Faction before blood' passes through my mind. Then I remember there is supposed to be another visiting day soon.

"Christina," I say interrupting her and Will's conversation, "When is visiting day?"

"I honestly don't know. But it's already ten and I'm starving, and I want my own room. Are you ready?" she asks impatiently, but nicely.

I slip my ankle high combat boots I got when I got the jeans I'm wearing, grab my purse and actually notice how hungry I actually was.

"I'm hungry too, let's go."

We walk in to the dining hall and I grab some sausage (which is really good) and a muffin. Will and Chris were already sitting at an unoccupied table. I walk over and sit with them. "I hope we are all next to each other," I hear Will say.

"Me too," Chris and I both say simultaneously.

We look up at each other and smile. I turn and look at the door and see Tobias walk in. He looks around trying to find someone I guess. I stand up and wave him over. He smiles and walks over to the food, fills a plate and then comes down and sits next to me. He kisses my cheek. And then starts to eat.

"How are you feeling this morning, Four?" I ask playfully.

"I had a huge headache when I woke up, but I'm fine," he says. I take a last bite of my muffin and lean back in my chair.

"So what are you three doing today?" Tobias asks, addressing all of us.

"We were going to get our room assignments, and then we might go shopping," Chris says. Me and Will both moan at the shopping part. I hate shopping and so does Will.

"Well, okay then maybe I will be shopping," says Chris sounding disappointed.

"That's fun, so what about jobs? You have to pick by the end of the week," says Tobias. I have been thinking about this, I want to train initiates. I was going to ask Four if he wants to do it together.

"I think I want to be a nurse," says Chris. I can see her taking care of people. She is sweet, but I don't know her skills in the medical field.

"I honestly don't know yet, do you need help in the control room? I think I might join you," Will asks addressing Four.

"Honestly, I do. It would defiantly be helpful, especially next year when I need to start training initiates again," say Four answering Will's question. I was hoping he would say that. We can train together, and until then, I was going to ask Tori if she needed any help in the tattoo shop.

"Tris? You have been quiet this morning, what job were you thinking?" Tobias asks turning his head to look at me. He smiles that crooked smile of his, the one I love.

"Well, I was going to ask Tori if I can help her in the tattoo shop, and I was going to ask you if I could train initiates with you next year." I tell him, hoping he says yes.

"That would be great, we can talk more about it later, I have to go to the control room, Will come see me there sometime this week, after you sign up for the job and I will show you the ropes. Goodbye guys. Tris; I'll meet you for dinner?" He nods his head toward me.

"Sure," I say smiling. I lean in and give him a kiss and he stands up, throws his plate away, and walks off.

"Well I'm done," says Will as he pushes his plate away and takes a sip of some orange juice.

"Me too," I say. Standing up and asking Will and Chris if they wanted me to throw away their plates. The obliged, so I walked over to throw them away.

Peter was standing next to the garbage can; I try to throw my stuff away without him noticing me. It seems like he was waiting for me so it doesn't work. I throw my stuff away and try to walk away before he grabs me arms and pulls me to his face.

"Don't forget what I said to you last night Stiff. You saw what happened to Edward. Didn't you?" he gave me a mean smile, let go off my arm pushing me forward. I look down at my arm, he was squeezing it pretty tight, and it will most likely bruise later. I walk back to our table. Will and Chris stand up silently, I don't think they saw what happened, and we start to walk towards the apartment office.

"Welcome, I'm guessing your initiates? Tell me your names and I will tell you your room assignment." says the women at the desk in the apartment's office, the name plaque on her desk said 'Ms. Lavender' so guessing that is her name.

"Tris Prior," I say to the women. She is probably in her late twenties. She has long dark red hair, and big green eyes.

"Tris, Tris," she says moving her finger down the page looking for my name. "Ah! Here you are, room A17, and you two?" she asks addressing Will and Chris.

She hands me two keys to my room, and makes me sign my name for clarification purposes. I step back and smile. Tobias is in A27, just at the end of the hallway. I will tell him at dinner.

"Christina Remus" Christina tells the lady who runs her finger down the page.

"You are in A18," the lady tells Chris. She makes her sign and gives her two keys as well.

"Yay! Tris we are right across from each other, this is awesome," Christina exclaims hugging me. Will walks over and tells us he has A21, still close to us. But not right next to us. I smile. Everything has been going good so far.

"Well what are you waiting for? Let's go and see our rooms! And then we can go and buy stuff to decorate." Christina says jumping up and down excitedly.

I will probably need some basic things, cups, plates, towels, basic home things. I really don't care to decorate. And I only have a little bit of money left, so I will have to hold off on some things until I start work. That reminds me I need to go see Tori later.

We go to the main store in the Pit. Will and I buy basic things like I said earlier. Christina buys a little more. Just more decorative stuff. She said she was going to wait a little longer till she has more money.

We then decide to go put our stuff in our new rooms. We walk to hallway A and get our keys an open our rooms. They are just like Zeke's was. When you walk in there is a small Kitchen to the left, and a living room to the right. There is a queen bed in the back left corner and a bathroom on the right.

I take my stuff and set it in the living room. We also collected our stuff out of our old dorms. Mine is in a small duffel bag. I set it on the bed and pull some of the stuff out it and put it in the dresser by the bathroom.

Christina comes in and gets me; I had left my door open so she walks in.

"You ready for lunch?" she asks me walking around my room.

"Yes," I tell her putting the shirt I was holding away and closing the drawer. I walk out to the hallway and Chris goes and gets Will. I close my door and lock it. I lean by my door and wait for Chris.

I see Eric walking down the hall. I just hope he walks by me. But like Peter, that doesn't happen. "Hey Stiff, nice ranking. How did you get your boyfriend to do that?" He says, taunting me. I just ignore him, and pretend he's not there.

He grabs me arm and gets close to my face. "I was talking to you Stiff, and you will answer me," he growls spitting in my face.

"I got first place fair and square. And isn't any of your business who I date or not. Now get your arm off of me." I say to him calmly, but with force. He lets go of my arm. Great if Peter's hand didn't bruise it, Eric's will. I watch him walk away and then rub my arm. His whole hand had fit around my forearm. He probably could have broken it if he tried.

Chris and Will walk back. "Hey did you see Eric walk by? He looked pretty pissed," Will says to me, he's holding Christina's hand. I lie, not wanting to tell them what happened,

"Nope" I say shaking my head looking down at the floor so they can't tell I'm lying.

"Hmm, must have been my imagination." He says sighing. "Well let's go, I'm getting hungry again," Will says walking down the hall. I walk behind them. They are talking about going out to dinner tonight, I just ignore them and let my thoughts get to me.

Why does Eric care? I mean it has nothing to do with him. Is he jealous? I ask myself quickly brushing the thought away. Why would Eric be jealous? Jealous of me being happy with Four? Or was he jealous of Four? No that can't be it. I'm still wondering why Four likes me. I mean I'm far from pretty. I'm tiny, I barely look sixteen. It's not because I remind him of home. That's where Marcus is, the reason he left Abnegation.

* * *

**Kind of a boring end to the chapter? Sorry about that. This chapter was cut in half. So the other half will be posted tomorrow. I would like to thank my Beta reader, 'pretend it was just a dream', for being ever so patient with me! -Taylor**


	4. Chapter 4 I love you

"Tris?" I hear Christina and then see a hand wave in front of my face. I realize we are standing in the dining hall. I shake my head and look up at her.

"Finally you came back. You looked like you were in a simulation," I laugh lightly.

I walk over and get lunch. My favorite, hamburgers. I grab one; put some ketchup, onion, and cheese on it. I grab a bowl of carrots and look around to find a seat. I see Uriah and go sit next to him. I see Chris and Will already are sitting there when I sit down.

"You look like you just woke up Uriah," I say to Uriah whose eyes are bloodshot and his hair is disheveled. It also looks like he's wearing the same clothes as last night.

"Is it that obvious?" he looks up at me and smiles. I nod my head and laugh.

I pick up my burger and take a bite. "Mhh" I say as I finish the rest of my food.

When I'm done I walk over and throw my food away. I walk back over to my table and tell everyone I'm going to go sign up for my job and talk to Tori. They nod and I walk to the ceremony room.

There is an older woman, maybe in here forties at the table. I walk up to her. "Name?" she asks. She has a soft voice, like my mothers.

"Tris Prior," I tell her.

"Ah, you ranked first. You have the choice to be a high ranking official you know." she says smiling at me.

"I know, I want to train initiates." I tell her trying to sound like I know what I'm doing.

"Very well," she says and puts my name down. "You will start to train for the Job in a couple months. Four will be training you, he was your trainer wasn't he?" she says. I smile.

"Yea he was," I tell her smiling and blushing. I hope she doesn't notice. She nods her and I walk out the door. Tobias will train me, and then we will train together. I'm still smiling. He already knows this most likely. I wonder why he didn't tell me earlier.

I walk into Tori's tattoo parlor and see her sitting at the front desk.

"Hello Tris," she says to me smiling, but not taking her eyes off the sketch she was doing.

"What can I help you with?" she asks, now looking up.

"Actually it's what can I help you with. I have signed up to train initiates, but I need something to do till then, so I was wondering if you needed help around here?" I ask her smiling.

"How good are you at drawing?" she asks handing me a notebook and a sketch pencil.

-

We were never allowed to draw for fun in Abnegation, unless it was for school. I was always pretty good for drawings I had to do at school. I would get excited when the teacher would tell us we had to draw a map or do art. I had been working with Tori for about 3 hours just drawing new designs, and requested designs by customers.

I will mostly work the front desk and do designs until I can learn how to actually do a tattoo. It needs a steady hand, which I have, but a lot of practice. Tori says she will teach me how to later. She let me watch her give some tattoos. Even though I have seen we do it before and have had done multiple times I never paid attention. Till now.

It is really an art. Watching just some ink and a steady hand turn a small patch of skin into an art piece. I smile and can't wait to get started. I look at the clock on the wall. It's already 5:30. I stand up quickly, I lost track of time.

"Tori," I call her name.

"Yes!" I hear her call from the back.

"I need to meet Four at dinner can I leave?" I ask her.

"Sure, be here at noon tomorrow. Maybe you can give your first tattoo".

"Thanks!" I grab my purse and walk out the door.

When I get to the dining hall I see Tobias leaning against a table in the back. I half run-half walk up to him.

"Hey, I thought for a second you stood me up." He says to me smiling at my presence. He offers me his hand and I take it and stand up in my tip-toes and kiss his lips. He smiles again under my lips. I step down and start walking towards the food. He pulls me back.

"What? Aren't we eating?" I ask wondering what is going on.

"Yes, but not here. We never got to celebrate your coming in first," he squeezes my hand and is still smiling. "I made reservations at one of the restaurants in the Pit." He says pulling me to the Pit.

"You didn't have to do that, really Four" I tell him, feeling embarrassed.

"Well like I said I made reservations and we are already late for them," he says looking back at me.

"Sorry." I mumble. He pulls me up, so I'm standing right next to him, let's go of my hand and puts an arm around my waist.

"It's okay," he says kissing my hair.

We walk to the top level of the Pit where all the restaurants are. We walk in to one of the nicer places. I didn't catch the name, but Chris and Will have been here before, so I know it is nice.

Tobias walks up to the waiters and says "Four". They lead us to a table in the back corner. They seat us. Take our orders for drinks and leave.

"You didn't have to do this," I tell him again. He grabs my hand which was sitting in the table, and says

"I know, you never got to really celebrate, I mean Uriah's party, but I got drunk. And I'm sorry Tris, you shouldn't have seen me like that, I was with Zeke and totally forgot what was going on." he says frowning.

I squeeze his hand. "It's alright, just don't do it again," I tell him smiling.

"Do you know what you said to me?" He shakes his head.

"I was looking in your pockets for your keys, and you swatted me and said you had a girlfriend!" I tell him laughing. He laughs too shaking his head.

"Well, I do, and she is the most beautiful person in the world," he says. I immediately blush.

He laughs and decides to change the conversation, "So did you sign up for training today and talk Tori?" he asks me looking straight into my eyes.

I nod my head, "You didn't tell me that you were training me for the initiates," I tell him still wondering why.

"I didn't want to get your hopes up, and then you not get the job, because maybe someone might have signed up first. Oh and did you get your room?" he asks me another question.

"Yes, I am in A17," I tell him smiling. I had totally forgotten about that. He smiles too. Man, I don't ever think I have seen him smile this much.

"Perfect," he says.

Two hours later we leave the restaurant. The food was defiantly good, and it was very nice of Tobias to take me there. We decided to go back to my apartment so Tobias can see it, although it is the same as his own. We get to my apartment and I open the door. I walk in and spread my arms out and twirl around to present it to him.

"Nice it's just like mine," he says laughing while he spoke. He is different around me. Like a whole new person.

"Why do you act so different around me? You act like a completely different person than the intimidating Four I meet when I jumped of that roof." I tell him walking over to him and wrapping my arms around his torso.

"Because I'm around you," he says putting emphasize on 'You' laughing like it was so obvious what he said, "You make me laugh, and are always happy. You're beautiful in every way possible, you're smart and you don't hide it. But you still act mature, more mature then most girls your age. You act different. You're brave and a fighter and you don't give up or give in to anybody," he wraps his arms around me.

"I think I might be in love with you," he says softly, almost too soft to where I barely heard him.

I look up at him, and for the first time without even realizing it, I think I might be in love with him too. The way he laughs when I'm being stupid. The way he smiles that crooked smile I love so much. When he tells me everything, and I'm there to help him. When he kisses me and I feel like a thousand fireworks are going off.

"I think I might be in love with you too," I tell him.

He instantly pulls me closer and bends down and kisses me. Not like our usually kisses. This one has more passion. I kiss back without even realizing it. I'm over the fear of intimacy, it doesn't bother me anymore. He runs his tongue along my lips, asking for entrance. I part my mouth slightly and we kiss like we never have before. My hands run up and down his shirt. He pulls back, I do want him too though, and cups my face in his hands.

"I am in love with you," he says looking at me with his blue eyes. He holds me even closer if possible, and I rest my head on his chest. I'm right where I'm supposed to be.

* * *

**So you like the fluff? I like the fluff! Sorry if I suck at writing it, I only know how to do it because I have read other Fanfictions. A review, favorite or follow is much appreciated! I try to respond to all of the reviews!**

**I also noticed that we reached 140 follows. All I can say is thank you so so so much! I never ever thought that many people would want to read my story! I love you all! -Taylor**


	5. Chapter 5 Visiting Day

Chapter Four-Visiting Day

Tobias POV

I wake up and look at my alarm clock. 9:45. I jump out of bed and take a shower. Today is visiting day; I'm going to meet Tris's parents. It has been three days since the ceremony and two since I told Tris I loved her.

I do love Tris, she is _my_ Tris. I hope she loves me. Tris and I have everything planned for today. We will go out to lunch with her parents, and then come back to her apartment where they will catch up. I really hope they don't recognize me. I don't want them talking to Marcus and telling him how I'm doing. Chills run through my body at the thought of Marcus. He still scares me, though I will never admit it. Only Tris knows why I left Abnegation.

Only Tris knows my real name, or that I was even in Abnegation. Tris...she is so beautiful, and I want everyone to know that she is mine.

I get out of the shower and walk to my dresser and put some clothes on. I pull on a short sleeved plain white shirt, and then a button up shirt over top of it. I then pull my best jeans. They are dark and I only wear them on occasions like this.

I look at my watch 10:30, I'm going to meet Tris for breakfast, I told her I would meet her by her apartment. I walk out my door and turn left, I walk down the hallway. And then I see Tris leaning against the wall to the side of her door. I smile when I see her.

"Hey," I say to her walking up and kissing her. I slip my hand in hers and squeeze it. She is mine and I am her, and she isn't leaving.

"Hey," she says kissing me in the cheek. We walk silently to the dining hall which is surprisingly empty. We walk over and grab some breakfast; I grab a blueberry muffin and some scrambled eggs. I pick up a black cup of coffee and some sweetener. I like black coffee; I just need some sweetness to it.

Tris has on her plate a banana muffin and a few links of sausage. She has a cup of coffee, black but with nothing else. We sit down and I laugh.

"What?" she asks me her nose is crinkled and her eyebrows are wrinkled together.

"Nothing, I just find it funny how you like your coffee black, most people don't." I look into her eyes smiling. And then continue to eat my muffin. I look up at Tris and she is just picking at her food, it doesn't look like she has eaten anything.

"What's wrong?" I ask her worriedly.

"Nothing, it's just...just...what if they don't like you. And what if they don't like me. I have changed since I got here. First of all I have tattoos, tattoos that you can see. And my ears are pierced; I don't look anything like myself. I know Faction before Blood. And I stay true to that, but what if they hate me for what I am now? What if they don't even come Four?" she says the last part quietly, and I can see tears forming in her eyes. I lean forward on the table, close to her face, grab her hand and place it between mine.

"They won't hate you, they're your parents, and you're, well you're you! And if they don't come then we have the whole day to ourselves." I tell her quietly. I pat her hand and give her a kiss on the forehead. I feel her smile.

"Thank you," she whispers and I pull away and sit back down.

"You're welcome," I say to her and finish my coffee. She still picks at her food. Visiting day starts at noon. I look at my watch. 11:00. We have an hour. "What should we do? I mean we have an hour, and we have nothing to do." I ask her, trying to think of ideas myself. Maybe we could go to my little hideaway where we had our first kiss. Beneath the Chasm. I share the ideas with her and she agrees. We throw our food away and walk hand and hand down to the hideaway. We walk past the Chasm on the way there and I feel Tris tense up.

How could I forget about what happened? When I found Tris, and how Peter, Drew, and even Al had hurt her. And then how the pulled Al out of the Chasm the next day. I squeeze her hand and she turns to look at me. I give her a sad smile, and she returns with one. I squeeze her hand one last time and we walk down the steps and I sit down on the rocks.

I motion my hands forward and she sits on my lap. I wrap my arms around her protectively and rest my chin in the crook of her neck. "I love you," I whisper to her.

"I love you too," she says. It is the first time she has actually said those words. I twist her around on my lap and press my mouth to hers and I get that feeling every time I'm with her, every time I kiss her. Like I could fly across the world, and I would for her. I would do anything for her. I could tell she was startled by the kiss, but she kissed back right away.

I pull my mouth away from hers and I hear her sigh. I start to kiss her neck and hear her giggle. I kiss her neck all the way down her arm and finally kiss her hand. I look up to her and I see love in her eyes, she really does love me. She isn't faking it. How did I get so lucky?

She turns back around and I put my chin back in the crook of her neck. She starts to talk about how she gave her first tattoo yesterday. She gave Uriah a tattoo of hawk on his side. She said she had designed it too. She was happy, which made me happy. She looks at the watch on her wrist

"It's 11:55, we better get going. I hope they're there. If they aren't then, we will just come back here." She stands up and offers her hand. I pull myself up, and don't let go of her hand. We walk up to the pit and I see a lot of people. More than usual. A lot of people must have shown up for visiting day. I see Tris break into a run and hug a woman across the room. It was her mother. I suddenly get very nervous and start to walk towards them.

**Tris POV**  
  
I see my mother and run as fast as I can across the room and hug her. She sounds startled and pulls me off her; she holds me at arm's length and looks over me, and smiles.

"Beatrice?" I hear someone say behind her. My father walks out behind her and gawks at me, like I'm a mythical creature.

"What happened to you?" He asks looking at me again. I wore a dress that shows the three ravens on my neck. And you can see some of my other tattoos. The dress is right above my knees and has spaghetti straps. I'm wearing black eyeliner and pink lip gloss.

"It's what happens when you transfer to Dauntless," I look at him and smile. "I was thinking maybe we could go out for lunch? There are a couple of restaurants up in the Pit," I point to the top of the Pit.

"We have to walk up that? Again?" he says and turns to my mother. My mother was Dauntless, I had found out on the last visiting day. My father most likely had to walk down the pit on the way here.

"I want you to meet someone first," I stand up on my tiptoes so I can see over people's heads. I see Tobias making his way through the crowd. He sees me looking at him and I wave him over. He looks up at me, smiles, and continues to work his way through the crowd of people. He finally makes it over to my parents and me. I lace my fingers threw his. I see my father look down again and his eyes grow wide.

"Mom, Dad, this is Four," tell them. Hoping I don't have to say 'this is my boyfriend' because hopefully they have guessed from our hands.

"What? Beatrice you do not need a boyfriend! And especially _him_!" My father gestures toward Tobias. Great, this day is going to be awesome. I look up at Tobias, and he looks past my father. Probably not trying to pay attention to him.

My mother walks up to me and lays a hand on my shoulder, "I'm happy for you Beatrice, now how about lunch?" I smile at her glad that someone is happy for me. I squeeze Tobias's hand to bring him back. He shakes his head and looks down at me and gives me a crooked smile.

My mother loops her arm around my fathers and starts to walk up the stairs for the Pit. I follow her. I can still see my father tense with anger, why? What is wrong with Tobias? I ask myself. He's just an overprotective father. And dating a dauntless boy doesn't help. If Tobias was still Abnegation, my father would like him I think. We are already at the top floor of the pit, my mother and father are turned around, waiting for us to show them witch restaurant. I point to one of the bars behind them.

My mother walks in the door and gets a seat. I come over and sit next to the window. Tobias sits next to me; he sits across from my mother. I sit across from my father. My father has a disgusted look on his face and he stares at the table.

My mother looks over to me, "So Beatrice, what did you rank?"

"Rank?" my father looks at me. "Yes there were three stages of initiation; people got cut from each stage. The cut become factionless. I ranked first." I tell my father whose eyes grow wide at the initiation process. Then turn to my mother and tell her the last part. I don't bother telling my father that Tobias was also my instructor; I don't think that would help at all.

"Really? Beatrice that is great!" It feel odd to hear my old name again.

"Mom, it's Tris, I changed it when I got here." I look over to her and tell her nicely.

"Tris, I'm happy for you. So Four, what do you do?" she turns to Tobias and asks him. I know she knows he was my instructor, but she thinks telling my father is a bad idea as well.

Tobias looks up at my mother and smiles at her, "I work in the control room. I monitor all the cameras in the compound." My father looks up at him, surprised, I guess at his job. I guess my father thought he was a serial killer.

"I signed up to train initiates next year, Four signed up too," I tell my father. He looks at me now.

"Sounds like fun," he says quietly. I have never talked to my parents at the dinner table before. It feels nice. I reach down and grab Tobias hand under the table, and squeeze his had lovingly. I see a smile creep up on his face, but he doesn't turn to look at me. We order our food and then eat with small conversation.

"Would you like to come see my place? It's right down stairs." I say to my mom and father after I pay for dinner.

"That would be lovely dear," my mother says politely. We walk down to hallway A. Tobias arm slips around my waist, and my mother and father loop arms again. Tobias and I are in front, so we can lead the way. I hear them whispering to each other.

We reach my door and I pull my key out of the key chain on my pocket. The key chain has a key to my room, Tobias, the tattoo shop, and a little heart key chain Chris gave me. She has the other half.

I open the door and hold it open for my mother, father and Tobias. "Sit down," I wave my mother and father to the small couch and pull up two chairs from the kitchen for Tobias and me. I sit down and Tobias sits down next to me.

"I never got to formally introduce myself, I'm Four," Tobias says standing and waking over to shake my parent's hands. They wearily offer their hands, not used to physical contact. He shakes both of their hands, and then sits back down.

"It is nice to meet you officially," my father says.

"How have you two been? How is work?" I ask my parents, wanting to know. Curiosity, something I have come to use.

"Work is fine, the Erudite keep attacking Abnegation, and do you know this Molly girl?" my father asks, addressing the article that was released weeks ago about him being abusive.

"Yes, she was cut in the last stage," I tell him. He just shakes his head, wanting to change the subject. I notice he is starring at Tobias; Tobias doesn't notice, he is looking at my mother who starts talking.

"I made some cookies for the Factionless last week, and visited Amity to help expand..."

My father interrupts her, "Your Marcus's son aren't you?" my father addresses Tobias still staring at him.

Tobias turns his head, "Excuse me?" he says to my father. Great, I think.

"Your Marcus Eaton's son, the one who left, Tyler isn't it? I knew Four wasn't your real name, and I recognized you from somewhere. You transferred two years ago, didn't you?" my father says intently. Tobias looks at me and I shrug my shoulders not knowing what to do.

"Yes, I am. And it is Tobias; I would prefer to be called Four. And in all due respect sir, I would like for you not to mention you seeing me to my father, I left for a reason." Tobias tells my father, nicely, but with a serious tone.

My father's face contorted and he replies with, "Of course, I won't mention it if you ask so, I like you a little bit more now, now that I know who you are." I'm glad he likes him a little at least.

Before soon my mother and father had to leave.

"I'll miss you," my mother says to me and gives me a hug, even though we hardly ever give them in Abnegation. I hug back and pull away quickly; she walks over to Tobias and shakes his hand again.

"Thank you for coming dad," I say to my father who is standing in front of me.

"You're welcome," he says kindly.

"You know I don't hate you for transferring, I was a transfer myself," my father says, expecting my surprised face. I hug him. And he stiffens and hugs back.

He walks over to Tobias and says,"Four, it is nice to meet you. Although I do not like the thought of you with my daughter, I like you," my father's face stays serious, but Tobias smiles.

"Thank you sir, and I will never hurt your daughter, as long as she is with me I will keep her safe, not that she couldn't defend herself," Tobias looks over to me and smiles, I giggle. And then he turns back to my father.

"Of course," my father says and then walks out the door with his hand on my mother's shoulder.

Tobias comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist and places his chin on my head. "Well that went well," he says kissing my head. I turn in his arms so I face him.

"It did, even though they know who you are, at least we don't have to keep that a secret from them. And my father is a man of his word, he won't tell Marcus," I tell him. He nods his head.

I stand up on my tippy toes and kiss his lips. I yawn, not even noticing how tired I was. I barely had any sleep last night, nervous about how my parents would feel about Tobias.

"I think I'm going to go to bed," I say yawning my words.

"Okay I will leave," says Tobias walking for the door.

I grab his hand, "No, please stay," I say to him. He turns to me and I walk over to my bed. We both lay down and he wraps his arms around me and I curl into his chest and fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6 Eleven months later

Around 11 months later...

I wake up, but don't open my eyes. I roll over in bed expecting to hit Tobias's chest. Instead I find just an empty bed. I hear a cabinet close in the kitchen and figure he is making coffee.

I hope out of bed and see Tobias standing at the counter top. He is pouring some coffee. I walk up behind him and wrap my arms around his waist from behind. He jumps a little, because he most likely didn't notice me. He sets his cup down and turns around in my arms.

"Morning beautiful," he says in a soft voice caressing the side of my face. I roll my eyes, I know it's not worth it to argue about that statement with him anymore. He says it almost everyday, and won't listen to me when I argue with him.

"Morning," I say and stand on my tippy toes to kiss his lips. I notice his hair is wet and realize he must have already taken a shower. I need to take one as well.

"I'm going to take a shower, and then we can eat breakfast and go wait at the net," I tell him. Then let go of his waist and turn around to walk towards the bathroom. I pull off the shirt of Tobias's that I was wearing, and jump in the shower. I turn it on extremely hot, finding that it is the best way to wake me up.

It has been exactly a year since my initiation. Today is the Choosing Ceremony. Tobias and I are going to wait at the nets, while Uriah and Lauren are going to be up top.

I have pretty much moved in with Tobias, not officially, you have to be married to officially share an apartment. But I practically live here. I sleep here most nights. Tobias and I haven't fought once since our relationship went public. Which is pretty good, compared to Will and Chris who fight over stupid things daily. I mean we have petty arguments. Over little things but nothing major, which is surprising considering we've worked together every day for the last two months due to my training for training initiates.

I have changed a lot in the past few months as well. I have a pink streak in my hair, I have my ear cartilage pierced, and I have a new tattoo. It is a simple "4" right over my heart. Tobias has one too, but his says "6". We got them about one month ago, just out of no where. Tori gave them to us.

I had worked almost everyday in the tattoo parlor, but since I have been prepping for the initiates. I hardly have time.

I walk out of the shower and put a towel on and walk out into the apartment, I don't care if Tobias sees me in a towel, it's not the first time. Holding the towel tightly around myself, I head out of the bathroom. I walk over to the night stand next to our bed, which I use for my clothes I wear most of the time. I pull out a nicer pair of jean capri pants, and a tight fitting half long sleeve shirt. The sleeves go down to my elbow.

I walk back into the bathroom and change quickly. I brush my teeth, and rinse with some mouth wash. I quickly curl my hair, and pin my bangs back with a black barrette. I put some dark purple eyeshadow, black eyeliner, and black mascara.

I walk back out into the living room, and see Tobias sitting on the couch waiting with two cups of coffee in his hands. He smiles at me. I smile back. I slip on some knee high black boots. I walk over to Tobias, take my coffee and offer my hand to him. He grabs my hand and pulls himself up, but he doesn't let go.

We walk in to the dinning hall, quickly get our food, and find a seat next to Uriah and Lauren.

"You guys remember the plan right? Uriah and Lauren will wait up top for the initiates, me and Tris will wait at the bottom and wait for them to fall." Tobias says, still holding my hand.

"And then Lauren and I will fall down, take the Dauntless-Born to their dorms. You guys will take the transfers and take them on a tour. Got it? We have only gone over it a few hundred times," Uriah says mocking Tobias. I laugh and Tobias gives me a death glare. I throw my hands up defensively, but keep laughing. Tobias just smiles and looks at his plate. I plant a kiss on his cheek as an apology.

"Well we better be going," says Lauren, referring to herself and Uriah. I check my watch, the initiates will be here in about 15 minutes.

"Alright, we'll see you at the net," I say to Lauren. They both stand up, throw their food away and make their way to the net.

"We better get going too," Tobias says, turning to look at me. I smile at him and nod my head. He stands up, and this time he offers me his hand. I take it and he pulls me up with no effort. I take both our plates and throw them in the big garbage can right next to us.

"Ready?" he asks looking at me questionably. I sigh. "Yes," and smile. He looks at me with adoration. And I return the look. We turn in unison and walk towards the net.

We can already hear Uriah and Lauren yelling to the initiates, their voices getting blown down with the wind. I'm glad I wore jeans, because the wind is chilly. I wrap my arms around myself and rub my my hands against them. Tobias comes up behind me and rubs his own arms on mine. I now have more chills then before. He puts his face down to my neck and I'm pretty sure he can just feel my goose bumps.

"I love you," he whispers and a chill runs down my spine. Those three words always do that to me.

"I know, I love you too," I whisper back, and I receive a kiss on the lips. I hear a scream that is getting closer and closer.

"Here we go!" I almost scream out of excitement. Tobias lets go of me and walks over to the other side of the net just as a transfer falls on to it. I reach out my hand and a small petite hand grabs it. I pull the girl up and note by her clothing that she is an Amity transfer. Those are just as rare as, if not more rare, than Abnegation transfers. I automatically smile at the girl.

"What is your name?" I ask the girl who's looks and stature remind me of my own before we started training. I look at how smile she is now and think of how bigger she will be with more muscle and more meat on her bones.

"Tiffany," she says, her voice matching her looks. It his timid and high. But I can hear the confidence in it.

I turn around and raise her hand in the air and shout, "First jumper, Tiffany, Amity transfer!" I then hear the shouts and voices of my fellow Dauntless.

"Tiffany, stand over there and wait for the rest." I point to back wall behind the net.

I watch 6 more transfers fall from the sky. Less then last year, but it is still a decent amount. Then come the Dauntless born.

They fall in groups of two, sometimes three! When I do see a group of three I pray they didn't miscalculate and be too wide for the hole. They would smack their heads on the concert surrounding the hole, which would most likely kill them. But, to much relief, none do.

There are 16 dauntless born. I give good luck to Uriah. I only have 7 to deal with. Uriah and Lauren give their little speech to their initiates, then leave so Tobias and I can talk.

"Okay! Welcome initiates! Welcome to Dauntless, I am Four and this is Six. We..." Tobias starts but doesn't finish.

"Wait Four and Six like the numbers?" says and bigger boy, I think his name is Rick, from Candor.

Tobias walks up to Rick like he did to Christina who asked the same question last year.

"Is there a problem with that, Candor?" he asks Rick using his instructor voice. Although Rick is only a few inches shorter then Tobias he still cowers under Tobias's voice.

"N-n-n-n-oo sir," he says timidly.

"Good," Tobias says, then turns on his heel and walks back to me, flashing me a smile.

"As I was saying before I was _rudely_ interrupted. We will take you on a quick tour of Dauntless then you will eat lunch and further instructions will be given at your dorm. Is that clear?" Tobias says and I am almost afraid of him by his tone of voice.

I hear a few mumbles of yeses.

"He said was that clear?" I shout being louder then I expected. I surprised a few of the initiates by my voice.

"Yes," they almost all say in unison, I smile.

"Great, now let's go!" I say to them my voice quieter and more welcoming now. I then wave my hand over my shoulder motioning for them to come.

"This is the Pit, each level has stores for food, clothing, eating, and any other thing you need." I say pointing to the levels and watching their expressions very from fear, to surprise, to wonder.

"And over hear is where you will eat, now come on you all must be starving," Tobias says leading our group to the dining hall. All the initiates grab their food and sit at an empty table. They are all familiar with hamburgers, which is what we are having today.

Tobias and I sit down with our food. Tobias wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me into his side. He kisses me on the head. And l look up at him and kiss his lips.

"You two don't have to be do lovey dovey you know. " I hear a familiar voice say. Peter. He is standing in front of the seats in front of me.

"Why is it any of your business?" I say, extremely annoyed at his comment. He just lifts his head up and walks away.

I pick up my hamburger and take a bite just as Chris and Will come over holding hands and sit down with their food.

"What was that about, with Peter?" says Will looking confused.

"Oh you know Peter just being the ass he is," I say to him not even looking up from my plate. Tobias arm is still around me and as long as it stays their I feel safe.

We eat the rest of the meal in silence which is unusual for us, but then again Uriah isn't here. Once we are done Tobias lets go of me and we walk over to the initiates. I notice the Candor that pisses Tobias off earlier is holding hands with another Candor, Alissa I think. I hope they both can fight unlike Myra last year who only came because of Edward. Alissa is in shape, and she reminds me of Christina. So she, by the looks, seems like a good fighter.

I notice all of them have no plates so I announce to them we will finish the tour and then take them to their dorms. They all stand up and follow me. Tobias stays in the back, I'm not quite sure why, I guess so no one can get lost.

"This is the Chasm, if you jump in your fate is determined. You will die, it has happened before. And no doubt it will happen again. Don't try to test your bravery and jump, it will kill you," I say as I stand a good ten feet from the Chasm. I say the last part with emphases. I look at the scared looks in some of the people's faces. And look at Tiffany the Amity. She shows no fear, this will be interesting. I am excited to see how she does.

We show the initiates the training room so they know where to go. We take them to their dorms, and then brief them on the rest of their rules.

Tobias starts our speech, "You will report to the training room every morning at 8 o'clock and we will train till 6 with a lunch break. After training is over you can do what ever you want."

He stops and then I continue. "You have to be in the dorms by 11:30. As far as clothes, you have been given a shirt and some black sweat pants for now, but you have a certain amount of points you can spend while you are training. Once you are done you will have to work for the money. They training process will be explained tomorrow. Now you are free to do what ever you want." I say the last part with a smile.

Tobias and I walk out the door with his arm again around my waist.

"This year will be interesting, with an Amity transfer. And another couple, hmm. Sound familiar?" Tobias says to me. Referring to the Amity transfer as my self. I nod and he just kisses my head. It is going to be a good year. I smile and we keep walking down the hall.


	7. Chapter 7 Training Begins

Chapter 7 Training Begins

"Good morning initiates! Today we will start with hand to hand combat, but first you need to know the initiation process," I hear Tobias day in his instructor voice, the voice that I never hear when we are by ourselves. Tobias never uses his instructor voice around friends only when well, he's instructing.

Tobias nudges me to start, "The initiation is in three stages, physical, mental, and emotional. Each stage will test you with these three things. You have been seperated from the dauntless but in the end that does not matter because you will all be ranked the same. After each stage based on your performance you will be ranked, the lowest will be cut. In stage three you will be grouped with Dauntless. The top ten Dauntless will be made members. And the cut become faction less. "

I watch the surprise on their faces and the worry on some. They didn't expect this. I didn't either. But I ranked first, so did Tobias so we did well enough.

"Any questions?" I ask them using my best impression of Tobias's instructor voice.

One of the Erudite girls pipe up from the back.

"So if we get cut we become faction less?" she says this timidly, her voice doesn't match her. She is very pretty, tall with blonde hair pulled up in a bun.

I would walk up to her and get in her face only, she is taller than me. And I wouldn't reach her face.

"Do I need to repeat myself? I thought Erudite's were smarter." I try to be harsh, and by the look on the girls face it took effect. I don't allow myself to smile, but I mentally smile.

"Six and I will show you a few punches and you can work on the punching bags in the back of the room. Then this afternoon we will show you fighting strategies. Tomorrow you will fight each other. Is that clear?" Tobias says. The initiates all mumble yeses and agreements.

"Great, shall we get started?" I shout. I begin with the simplest punches using Tobias as an example, I don't actually punch hard, but just to show how to do it. Within 15 minutes I'm done and they initiates are practicing on punching bags. Tobias and I walk around to observe the initiates. I see Rick do very well. He is moving the bag and by the looks of it punching pretty hard.

"Good job," I say and nod my head at him as I walk by, and he nods back. I see the small Amity girl, she is doing the punches exceptionally well, only she doesn't punch hard enough. This girl is getting more and more like me.

"You're smaller, and you don't have much muscle, you need to use your elbows and knees the are the stronger parts of your body," I say to her gesturing to my own elbows and knees.

"I'm capable of doing stuff without your input. But thank you," she smiles at me. She has an attitude, that's for sure. But she at least knows when to be nice. I look across the room and see Tobias helping Matt from Erudite. He is short, maybe 5'6' but he had muscles bulging from his shirt, and by the looks of it Tobias is just giving some tips. Matt defiantly doesn't need help.

Before I know it my stomach is growling and I realize it is 12:30. I can tell most of the initiates are tired. So I release them for lunch.

Lunch goes by as quickly as it started and I'm walking back to the training room. I guess my lunch just went by fast, because only Tobias is in the room. He is standing with his back facing me. Since the door was already open, I sneak in quietly. I come right up behind Tobias.

"BOO!" I shout right behind his ear. He jumps a little, but he just turns around with a sly smile in his face.

"Trying to scare me huh?" He laughs, wraps his arms around me and bends down to kiss me. I wriggle out if his grasp.

"You have to catch me first." I taunt him darting across the room with him right on my tail. I don't turn back, it will just slow me down.

"I'll get you," I hear him say. I see the newly installed rock wall, which I am quite good at climbing. I startup it. I usually use a harness, but have free climbed up it a couple times. I know Tobias is afraid of heights and won't follow me.

"Dammit Tris," he says. I can tell he's right at the bottom. But I decide to look down anyway. I am about fifteen feet off the ground.

I don't remember slipping but I guess I did. Because I'm falling, I hit the floor and everything goes black.


	8. Chapter 8 Feeling Better

Chapter 7 Feeling Better

I wake up in a white room, unusual for Dauntless. It takes me a minute to realize I'm in the hospital.

_What happened?_ I wonder.

I sit up in the bad and almost cry out from the pain in my head and neck. I guess people heard me moving because Tobias, Chris, and Will all come rushing in the room. Chris is in her black nurse scrubs and is holding a clipboard.

"Oh my gosh Tris, I'm so glad you're okay," I hear Tobias say, he grabs my hand and sits comfortably in the chair next to my bed, like he has been there for a while. I squeeze his hand the best I can, but that hurts too.

"What happened, all I remember is falling," I say remembering the top of the rock wall getting farther away from me as I fell.

"You fell from the rock wall, you have broken ankle, major concussion, and a broken arm. We thought your concussion was too severe and you wouldn't wake up. You have been out for almost a week and Four here hasn't left your side or even slept." She gestures to Tobias. Wow. A week, what about training? I look over to Tobias who now that I pay more attention has deep purple circles under his eyes from lack of sleep.

"I'm okay now, and Four what about the initiates?" I ask, looking at him and he smiles a sad smile at me.

"Lauren took over, she has done it all week. I have helped a little, but I couldn't leave you for more than 2 hours," he tells me and I almost nod my head in agreement but stop myself remembering my concussion.

"Well when can I be released? I need to get back to work," I say looking at Chris. She just shakes her head.

"You can be released tomorrow, but you're on bed rest for a while. You will be able to get back to work right when the last of initiation starts." I groan.

Great, I sigh. I'm going to make Tobias train and not wait with me, because I know he'll want to.

My stomach growls from hunger, I most likely haven't eaten anything. I was unconscious.

"Can I have something to eat? I'm starving." I ask looking at Chris. She nods her head and leaves the room. Will follows after her. I look over at Tobias and smile. He smiles back.

"I love you," I say to him. I realize I'm almost crying. I don't know what I'd do without him. I would die, I wouldn't exist.

"Tris, I love you too," he says to me looking me in the eyes. I look away, and watch Chris bring me in a cheeseburger and some water. Yes, I was starving.

"Thank you, for everything, and I mean everything Chris," I say to her as I put my hand in top of hers. She nods her head and smiles at me.

"Tris, you're my best friend. I wouldn't let anyone else take of care you." She comes over to me and I notice tears in her eyes.

"Chris, I'm fine. I woke up didn't I? You don't need to be worried. I will take it easy the next few days. Okay?" She shakes her head but doesn't reply. She just turns around and walks out the door. Then it is just me and Tobias alone again.

"I'll be fine here tonight. You can go home and sleep. Please, you need it." I say to him and he smiles and nods.

"Alright Tris, but please be careful. I will be here first thing in the morning. Okay? And then I will wait with you until..." Here he goes, wanting to stay with me.

"No. You will go start training again. I won't be able to train for another week and a half. Lauren needs to help Uriah. Okay?" He looks hurt, but he can get over it and work.

"Alright, but I will check on you whenever I can okay?" I nod, that is good enough for me. He stands up and kisses me on the forehead. "Well, if I have to get up early tomorrow then I better go, love you," he smiles and turns to leave, planting another kiss. This time, on my lips.

I sit their thinking but am interrupted by Chris walking through the door. "You two are so cute," Chris says, giggling.

I glare at her. "Shut up," I say sarcastically. "Well, you are. All lovey dovey. Sooooooo cute," she says again.

"Well, thanks. You can go now it's almost midnight and you need to sleep. I'll be fine the night nurse will be here." I tell her.

"Your right. I should go. There is a buzzer by your bed if you need help. It will send an alert to the nurse right away. I'm so glad you're okay sweetie," she says and puts her hand on my shoulder. I smile at her and she beams back. She turns around and walks out if the curtain to leave. I feel drowsy. Damn it. She must of giving me knock out meds so I'd sleep. I try to fight them, but it doesn't work and I'm out.

I wake up to a rustling. I open my eyes and only the floor lamp in the corner of the room is on. There is a figure sitting on my bed. Tobias? No he's too small.

It's Eric. He has head turned away so he doesn't see that I'm awake. I successfully sit up which alerts him.

"Tris! You're awake. I thought you were gone," he said worriedly. Why would he care? I think he would be happy if I was dead.

"What are you doing here its 3 am." I tell him, my voice groggy.

"I figured no one would be here so I came to see you." He says back quietly like he's worried someone will hear him.

"Why do you care about me?" I say to him thinking this is a dream.

"Tris, I have always cared about you. Yeah, I know I don't show it. But I love you." He bends over and kisses me full on the lips. I kick and thrash as hard as I can, but it hurts so much it doesn't work. He presses harder like he is also enjoying my pain as well as my lips. He pulls away with a smile on his face.

"Get away from me you asshole," I say screaming at him. "Where is the night nurse?" I yell, looking around for the button. I find it and press it as fast as I can. It doesn't work.

"She had to _leave_," he said with a smile on his face. I closed my eyes hoping that if I did he would go away I open them again. No luck.

He looks at his watch and turns to me, "It's getting late, time for me to go," he bends over and tries to kiss me again.

I manage to pick my hand up and smack him as hard as I can across the cheek. He automatically pulls back putting his hand on his now red cheek.

"Was that really necessary?" He asks. Then he leans forward, this time putting his hands around my forearms so I won't be able to hit him. I struggle but can't move. He presses his lips on mine again.

He pulls away, "thanks," he winks at me and leaves.

I sit there wide awake for a moment. Eric likes me? He has always hated me. I can't tell Tobias. He would freak, last thing I need is Tobias committing murder. But if I don't tell him and he does find out he will be upset with me. I don't know what to do. Maybe it was all a dream. I go with that and then fall back into a troubled sleep.

**A/N- SO was it a dream...? You got 2 chapters in one week! Want the next one? Once I get 5 reviews I will post it! Give me criticism, ideas, compliments, you can fangirl if you are a Tric(Eric and Tris) shipper... What ever! Also, follows and favorites are very much appreciated! Thank you for reading! I love you all! 3 -taylor**


	9. Chapter 9 Worried

**As promised... here it is!**

Chapter 8 Worried

I wake up and feel a squeeze on my hand, I look over and am pleased to see Tobias. I smile at. Then I remember last night.

My dream. Or was it a dream? I really don't know but I need to find out. I need to tell Will he works in the control room, I can look at the footage from last night. If I ask Tobias and tell him what happened I know he'll freak.

"Morning beautiful," he says and kisses my hand.

"Can I go home, like now? I miss my own bed," I ask him urgently, I need to talk to Will ASAP.

He laughs quietly and shakes his head, "Sure babe, just as soon Chris releases you." As if almost on cue Chris walks in.

"I'm going to take some little tests, and you will be free to go," she says smiling. She checks my blood pressure, and some other things. She takes the IV out of my arm and cleans up some blood.

"Well you can leave now, you are on bed rest for a week, And even after that no moving too fast or fighting. Okay?" She asks me.

"Yes mother," I smile at her. And she winks at me. I sit up, managing it this time. Tobias has brought some clothes for me. He brought me black cotton shorts, with a loose fitting black t-shirt. He knows I would want to be comfortable. I thank him.

He leaves the room, while Chris helps me change. I hug her, for a long time. "Thank you for everything," I whisper, then pull away. Chris leaves which is Tobias's cue to come back in.

"Here," Tobias says as he reaches out his hand. I grab it and swing my legs off the bed. I grab the crutches waiting for me, and fixate my broken arm around the right crutch. I walk slowly out of the hospital Tobias's hand on my back.

"We will go eat lunch, and you can talk to some people." I look at him and smile. He kisses me gently on the forehead. I can't help but let my smile grow wider.

I walk into the cafeteria and am almost knocked over by everybody in Dauntless. Uriah, Lauren, Marlene, and many others are crowding me. I can't help but laugh.

I whisper to Tobias, "I didn't know I was so loved," he rolls his eyes and grabs my free hand and leads me to a table. He goes and gets some lunch and I sit down. Uriah and Lauren sit down across from me.

"Tris! Thanks goodness you are alright! We were all so worried about you. You look great," he says and I know he means it. Man, if I look great know I wonder what I looked like when I was unconscious.

"Thanks Uriah, so what happened while I was gone?" I ask when Tobias sits down with some Chili for lunch.

"Well, Claire, the Erudite, was cut from the first round. Then Rachel, Jonathan, and Richard were cut from the Dauntless born." He says. I frown. Rachel was a nice girl, I gave her first tattoo. It was a small heart on her hip.

"Well, that's interesting to hear, why didn't two get cut from the transfers?" I ask looking at Uriah.

"There was such a small amount of transfers it wasn't worth it," he says take a bite of his sandwich. I eat some of my own food. My right arm is broken, and since I am right-handed, it is a struggle to eat. I manage. I have practiced throwing knives with my left hand, so it is pretty steady.

I guess it wasn't as steady as I thought because Uriah turns to look at me. "Need some help there?" He asks holding back a laugh.

"If my arm wasn't broken I'd punch you, and if my ankle wasn't broken I'd kick you in the shins," I say back in a growl.

He through his hands up in the air innocently, "Sorrrreeeeey!" This time not bothering to hold back a laugh.

I laugh myself, "You better watch yourself, just because I'm broken, doesn't mean I can't hurt you." I say to him in the most serious tone I can manage.

"It's good to have you back, Tris." He says and Lauren nods in agreement.

"After lunch can we go see Tori, Four?" I ask looking at him. Everyone's face falls and they look away from me. "What's wrong?" I ask looking around.

"Tris," Tobias starts with a pained tone in his voice. He sighs, but continues, "Tori is sick. She was diagnosed with breast cancer. She had known about it for a while. The symptoms were there, and she visited the doctor and was diagnosed. It is too far in to save her, she has only a few months," Tobias says as fast as he can. The room starts spinning. People are talking but I hear nothing.

I burst into tears," No, no, no, no. She can't be sick! They misdiagnosed her. She is fine. Right?" I say through tears. Tobias puts a gentle arm around me and pulls me just as gently into his side.

"I'm sorry, Tris" he whispers into my hair as my tears soak his shirt.

**A/N- So don't kill me okay? This story needed to go somewhere. You probably all hate me... but you want to know what happens? Give this chapter 5 more reviews, and I will put it right up! You did it last time. And you got two chapters in 12 hours! I have the other chapter ready to mgo! :) Remember, ideas, criticism, favorites, follows, reviews, and compliments are always appreciated! -taylor**


End file.
